


Stage Tease

by a89bluefire



Category: SHINee
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a89bluefire/pseuds/a89bluefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho teases Taemin throughout their performance, so Taemin jumps him in their dressing room. Or at least he tries to, Minho has other plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Tease

Taemin leaned back into the couch as Minho kissed down his neck. Each gentle nibble and suck from his lips going straight to his groin, teasing him and making his hips strain off the couch of their own accord. He couldn't even remember the last time he was this turned on, his cock was pushing against his zipper so hard that he was half surprised it hadn't split. 

 

Minho had been teasing him since they were on stage, with those brushes against his ass, or those smoldering looks when he was facing away from the fans. All where the fans couldn't see Minho, but had front row tickets to every little twitch on Taemin's face. Taemin was just glad that erections were normal on stage, because no thoughts of anything made it go away. Every time Taemin had been even close to having himself under control, Minho would cross over behind him onstage and grab his ass with a cocky little grin.

 

All of it had slowly driven Taemin insane, causing him to jump Minho the second the door to their shared dressing room closed behind them. Or at least he had tried to. Minho had instead used his momentum to spin him onto the couch and told him to stay still as he circled around to the back of it. Taemin wanted so badly to tell him to go fuck himself as he jumped back at him, but the hungry look in Minho's eyes kept him sitting still as a statue, almost too wired to breathe.

 

Minho stopped behind Taemin, the couch separating them and coming halfway up his thighs. Before taemin even registered where he was, Minho reached down and started to slowly rub his shoulders. His long fingers working Taemin's stage-sore muscles, the heat coming off his palms making the muscles relax and turn to butter under his touch. Taemin wasn't expecting this, but it felt so good the protests turned to moans before he was even able to voice them. Minho's hands slowly started working their way up his neck, gently brushing away Taemin's hair before working out all the kinks, his hands mesmerizing and sensual in their slow dance. Taemin couldn't help but let his head loll back against Minho's stomach, his neck too loose to support it anymore.

 

Minho just chuckled, “Feels good doesn't it? like you're going to melt into the couch.” As he spoke, he slowly slid down into a crouch until Taemin's head rested on his shoulder. Taemin only nodded distractedly as Minho's hands slipped down his chest and started massaging his torso, his hands burning even through the thin fabric of his shirt. Minho's hands worked their way down Taemin's chest slowly, lingering on his nipples to tease and twist them until taemin was squirming before working their way lower.

 

While his hands were working their magic, he started kissing Taemin's neck, his teeth occasionally nipping gently only to be soothed with a hot swipe of his tongue. Minho's hands and lips seemed to be everywhere but where Taemin needed them, causing him to groan in frustration as Minho's hands lingered on his nipples, stomach, and hips, leaving a trail of fire that went straight to his groin. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. “Minho,” he moaned, his hips rolling up off the couch of their own volition, “Please, I can't take much more of this.”

 

Minho chuckled again, his hand sliding down Taemin's hips close enough to tease, but not actually touch. “Teasing you is so fun,” he whispered into Taemin's ear, his tongue flicking out to trace the curve of it while his fingers finally brushed over where Taemin desperately needed them. “You're just so easy,” he continued, his fingers going back to teasing before returning to give him one firm stroke. “This is my favorite look for you,” he said, his eyes eating up the view with a possessive grin, “all hot and bothered, with your hair mussed and your lips swollen from biting on them. It's so hot.” Minho suddenly fisted Taemin's hair with one hand, forcing his head to turn for a searing kiss as his other hand finally reached inside his pants and fisted him.

 

Taemin moaned into the kiss, the delicious sting from his scalp and Minho's fingers pumping around his cock almost too much. Taemin's hips jerked off the couch, his hands grasping desperately at anything they could reach. “Oh God, Minho,” he gasped when Minho broke the kiss, “If you don't stop, I'm going to come.”

 

“Then do it, come for me you dirty little brat.” Minho growled into his ear, his fingers expertly flipping open Taemin's pants to give him better access to his boyfriend's cock before gripping him again firmly.

 

“What did-?!” Taemin’s objection was cut short when Minho's fingers dipping down to massage his balls before gripping his cock again. Minho just chuckled again as Taemin's head fell back against his shoulder with another moan. “You're a bad person.” Taemin accused, his voice forced and breathy as his hips thrust up into Minho's hands on their own.

 

“You don't mean that,” Minho whispered into Taemin's neck, his mouth torturing the sensitive skin again before continuing with, “you seem to be quite enjoying yourself.” Minho could feel Taemin’s muscles tightening as he got closer and closer to orgasm. His breaths coming faster as his thrusts became more erratic. “Come for me baby, I want to watch you come in my arms.”

 

Taemin lost what little grip he had on his self control and began thrusting wildly up into Minho's fist. Minho tightened his grip on Taemin’s hair, forcing his head to the side so he could nibble and lick the exposed skin to drive him even more wild. Taemin moaned and bucked into Minho’s hand, that final bit enough to push him over the edge. He came hard, moaning his release as Minho quickly covered his mouth with his own to muffle the sound.  

 

Minho gave him one last stroke and then finally released his cock to slowly lick the cum from his fingers, making eye contact with Taemin as his tongue dipped in and out between each one. Once he was done, Minho just grinned and stood up before reaching over and snagging a towel off the nearby vanity. “You better clean yourself up, there, hot stuff...we have our second set in about 2 minutes.” With that, he tossed the towel at Taemin and disappeared out the dressing room door.

 

Taemin jumped up, struggling to wipe the cum off his stomach while stuffing himself back into his pants. “Goddamnit Minho, I'm going to strangle you!” Taemin growled while doing emergency fixes in the mirror to his hair and makeup. “Well, good enough” he muttered, sprinting to the door and out into the hallway just as Kibum was coming to get him.

 

“There you are, Taemin! You were supposed to be here 3 minutes ago!” Kibum admonished, waving his water bottle in annoyance.

 

“Sorry, hyung,” Taemin murmured as he bowed his head and saw Minho smirk out of the corner of his eye. “I was...fixing my make up.” He ground out finally, mentally promising to pay Minho back in full at the soonest available opportunity.


End file.
